ICONic Boys love
by liveloveICONicBoyz8
Summary: Michelle Ramos has dealed with much despair in her life. When she meets the ICONic Boys of Englishtown New Jersey, especially Nick Mara, she finds herself living better. She falls in love with one of the boyz but goes through trouble while doing so! READ.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I'm in love with my best friend. I love his laugh, his voice, the way he crinkles his nose when he's mad, and i love the way he treats me. Nick is the closest thing ive ever had ever since my family died in a car accident last year. He's helped me get through it and he's welcomed me to my new life as a dancer for the ICONic Boyz/Girlz. You guys are probably confused. My names Michelle Ramos and I'm a dancer for ICON. It all started one day when my foster parents and I moved to a small neighborhood in Englishtown, New Jersey. I had just moved in and I was trying to get acustomed to my new life... without my parents. this was supposed to be a "fresh new start for me" my foster mom Denise had said. I threw myself on my old bed and tried to relax.

"You must be my new neighbor!" Someone screamed from my bedroom window.

"Ahhh", i screamed as my heart pounded quickly,"Who are you & why are you in my room!"

"I'm Nicholas Mara, but you can call me Nick or Nicholicious. I'm your neighbor. It's nice to meet you beautiful[;" I blushed & looked away from the boy. It is then that I realized how close are windows were from eachother! At least 2 away at most. I blushed even more when i realized how incredibly sexy Nick was. He had a smile only heaven could make & big brown eyes that made me tremble. He had a spiked up mokawk with a "swaggerific" design on the side, any girl would be lucky to have him. he was HOT! *cough cough* nick tried to get my attention by coughing. Oh my goodness, i was checking him out! He probably thinks I'm such a dork now!

"uhmmmmm.. anyways, where are you from?"

"I lived in New York before I moved here. Oh and I'm michelle by the way... michelle ramos."

"Well Michelle, how about we blow this popsicle stand and I'll show you around town?" I laughed at his cute little phrase. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"Haha, okay I'll take you up on that offer Nicholicious (; let me just tell my mom"

"Sounds good gorgeous" I went downstairs to tell my mom.

"Denise! I'm going out with my friend nick, i'll be home soon. i love you!"

"ooooooo a boyfriend already hunny? Have fun but don't do anything I wouldn't want you to do! Wear protection!"

Right when she said that Nick appeared right behind me.

"MOM! IM LEAVING BYE!"

I grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him out of my house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Nick took me to a place that read "ICON dance complex"

"What is this place" I said

"This is where me & my crew go to dance. Come on lets go in & maybe we can see if youve got some moves"

"I'm an amazing dancer & i bet im better than you nick!"

"Ha we'll see about that" he said as he walked me in. What I saw was incredible. There in front of me were six cute guys dancing with their heart. They were amazing!

"There you are Nick! Where have you been... and whos this gorgeous girl? (;" a tall adorable boy said flirtaciously. I looked at nick and he looked angrily at the boy when he said this.

"Sorry I'm late guys. But this is MY neighbor and MY friend michelle." nick said putting emphasis on "my" each time.

"I'm vinny, nice to meet you!" the tall, cute boy said warmly & then winked. I thought i heard a growl from nick...?

"this is madison, jason, mikey, thomas, and louis," the cute boy continued on saying.

"Hi, its nice to meet you all. I'm michelle ramos!"

"well michelle, can you dance? we need another ICON dancer." said Madison happily

"haha yeah buddy!" I said excitedly.

*dances really good & amazingly*

"that was amazing beautiful" nick said.

On that very day I became an ICON dancer.

now that brings us back to today:

Michelle's POV-

I turned to my window as I hear knocks coming from it. It was obviously my best friend and love of my life nick, but the second part is on the down low. I opened the window anxiously & nick jumped in my room happily.

"GREAT NEWS MISH! Were flying to L.A soon for America's Best Dance Crew! The ICONic Boyz & Girlz are all going. That means you too!"

"Oh my gosh, this is amazing! I'm so excited, wanna celebrate tonight?"

"Yeah, i heard vinny is throwing a party at his house, you in?"

"Of course, before we go how about we invite the boyz to go swimming at my house nicky? 3"

"alright, im so happy were gonna get to go to L.A. it'll be fun. me & you having fun... with the boyz of course."

Nicks POV-

Oh man Nick what were you thinking! You basically told her you loved her! Dumbass, she'll never like a guy like you when she can get any guy she wants. ugh, i guess being her best friend is alright for now, but she will be mine.

"Right of course... with the boyz.. well lets go call them now." & thats when she did it. She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I know it doesn't seem like much but it felt so right. I love her so much, if only she knew..


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"damn michelle you look... wow." nick said as i walked out in my red bikini.

"Yeah you look hot!" Vinny said in the backround. I could tell nick was mad by the look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, the way nicks nose crinkled when he was mad was priceless. out of nowhere, nick pulled me in his arms and jumped in the water with me.

"Nick! You're so gonnna get it! Watch yourself dancer boy"

Nick & michelle continued to splash eachother & have fun with the boyz.

-2 hours later- at party

Michelle's POV:

The party was fun so far. i was having such a good time... that is until i saw MY nick dancing with some skank. Mikey came up to me & sat down next to me. He looked in the direction my eyes were staring at & he immediately knew what i was feeling. Mikey was the only one out of the boyz that knew i had feelings for Nick. He was like my brother & i could tell him anything.

"Are you ok michelle? You look like you're about to cry. You want me to talk to Nick."

"Of course not, I'm fine! Really, I am. That's probably just his friend or something. It doesn't mean anyth-"

At that very moment Nick & the hoe were kissing, making out almost. I couldn't help but cry. i was so embarassed, i actually thought he liked me. I ran out of the house with Vinny chasing after me & Nick watching the whole thing.

"Michelle! Wait up!" I stopped & sat down on a bench and waited for vinny to catch up.

"Don't look at me, I'm so embarassed & usually don't cry like this." Vinny lifted my chin up with his hand & looked me in the eyes.

"You're beautiful either way. & I know you liked Nick. You don't deserve someone like that, you deserve a guy that treats you like a princess."

"I really liked him... i loved him"

"They are more fish in the sea, gorgeous. You can get any guy you want, your beautiful, smart, passionate, & a great dancer. Any guy would be lucky to have you." & then he kissed me on the cheek & walked me home. Was i starting to fall for Vincent Castronovo?


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR:

When I got home I looked at my phone:

6 NEW MESSAGES FROM NICK-

michelle, wat hapenned 2night? call me plz.

r u ok? plz call me when u see this.

michelle plz answer me, im worried.

call me! plz?

michelle?

listen, idk what i did to make u upset, but i guess im srry.

But no nick you weren't sorry. You liked kissing that girl & it broke my heart watching you. I need to get over him, nicholas mara, you are dead to me. i cried myself to sleep.

Nicks POV:

Why isn't she answering me. She's my best friend, did i do something wrong? We were fine all night until... i kissed chachi gonzales. Was that it? It can't be... i just did it to try to get over michelle. It's not like were together anyways.. i guess i just lost my best friend.

The Next Day:

I was walking to ICON rehearsal. It's gonna be so awkward with nick there. I can't stop thinking about him. Stop michelle! I then felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Vin, whatsup!" Vinny was the only guy that took my mind off of nick.

"Nothing much, wanna walk to rehearsal together? We are going the same way haha" and then he smiled his perfect vinny smile. He's so adorable, i think i like him... but i still like nick too. i smiled & nodded my head & we were off to practice.

When we walked in, it felt like nothing wrong had hapenned at all. I started stretching & warming up before i got started but something felt weird. I felt someone stare at me from behind. When i turned around he was intensely looking at me. When he realized i noticed, he looked away. He's such a dork haha. NO MICHELLE. Don't think about him. He's nothing. & then I carried on with practice.

After practice I heard someone all too familiar call my name behind me.

"Mish hold on, i need to talk to you!"

"Nick, i don't want to talk to you right now. AT ALL."

"But please, what did i do wrong? I want my best friend back. please, can we talk?"

"No nick, i don't want to be your best friend!" i shouted. i wasn't exactly lying. I really didn't want to be his friend. I wanted to be his GIRLFRIEND. & then nick walked away sadly. Then vinny walked up to me.

"Hey listen Michelle. I know you love Nick but theres something i have to tell you... I love you. & i want you to be mine, will you be my girlfriend?" I liked vinny alot, he was one of my closest friends & hes amazing.

"I like you too vinny, alot. Of course I'll go out with you, but lets take it slow."

"of course gorgeous, im so happy!" & then he took me in his arms & spun ne around. I finally understood what vinny meant by saying i deserved a guy that treated me like a princess. Vinny was that guy. he's perfect, but i still like nick & he understands. I'll get over him, im with vinny now3


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

One month later:

texting between michelle & vinny-

V- Hey babe, i was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date for our one month anniversary3 ilu

M- Of course baby, ilu2 ;* I can't wait.

V- Alright cutie, well i gotta go. I'll pick u up at 7 p.m, be ready beautiful :*

I smiled to myself. Vinny was the best thing that had hapenned to me for a while. I loved him so much! I had slowly gotten over nick, but a part of me still liked him. It was still rough between us but were still friends.. not as great as before.. but friends. He started going out with that dumb bitch he kissed, chacha or chachi... whatever her name is. I HATE HER. Everything i do, she tries doing better. She hates me too. the things i would do to her... i swear ugh. I tried to not think about it & i got ready for my date.

Later:

I heard a knock on my door & answered it. It was Vinny & let me tell you.. he looked SEXY. I think i might of drooled a little, oh gosh. i was wearing a cute dress that was leopard print at the top & a black pencil skirt at the bottom. with a cute brown belt in the middle. & i wore brown heels to match. (:

"You look gorgeous as usual michelle. So for our date I was thinking we should walk since its not that far. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, im ready lets go!" we held hands all the way there & then he told me to close my eyes once we got there.

"Alright you can open them, gorgeous" oh. my. GOSH. when i opened my eyes i saw a small canopy with a bunch of lights surrounding it, candles all over & soft sweet music. Also, with alot of flower petals & a cute little dinner table in the middle. Vinny led me to the table & opened my chair for me.

"Wow, this is so romantic. I love you so much"

"I love you too babe, i did this all for you. Because I'm in love with you" he said he was in love with me, i can't believe it! He's everything i have ever wanted. He's perfect. Vinny then looked me in the eyes & kissed me softly. After dinner, we walked through the park & back to my house to watch a movie. We "watched" Step Up 3D... kind of. We were making out the whole time, im surprised we kept our clothes on. in the middle of the movie vinny stopped and said

"Uhhhhhhhhh, i need to go.."

"but were in the middle of our date, can't it wait? where are you going?"

"ummmmmmmm, my parents told me to come home. It's getting late, i better go, bye." & then vinny left without a kiss or a hug goodbye. He was definitely lying about something. His parents are on a work trip so he was lying. & he said it was getting late when it was only 6:30 p.m. Something was up & i needed to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

at practice:

Michelles POV:

i walked in to practice tiredly. I couldn't sleep all night thinking about how strange Vinny was acting. When i walked in all the boyz were discussing something, it seemed kinda important.

"Hey guys, what are you guys talking about haha."

Louis adorable self popped in & said "Nothing except for the fact that Nick broke up with Chachi!"

What? Just when I was starting to get over him, he has to be single again! This is gonna be harder than I thought. Then I heard Nick's voice pop in.

"I told you bro. She was cheating on me with someone. I need to find out who & once I do they're dead." Woah WHAT! I looked over at Vinny to see if he had heard the same thing as I did & when i did he had a really nervous look on his face... almost scared. hmmm, whats going on with him. i need to find out.

"She was cheating on you," I said, "What a bitch. Are you okay Nick? I know if I got cheated on I would be prettty upset. But don't let it get to you. Ok?"

"Thanks Mish, your such a great friend" he said with a cute little smirk.

I looked over at Vinny once again to see what he was doing. He looked even more nervous & zoned out. I was worried about him. I walked towards him slowly.

"Hey Vin, you okay?"

-no answer-

"Vinny?"

"What? Yes? What hapenned?"

"Nothing, you zoned out... are you okay?"

"I'm fine babe, nothing to worry about hahahahaha." I knew that laugh... that was vinnys fake laugh. the one he used whenever he didn't feel like talking to you.

"Ok... whatever you say. Do you wanna comeover after school babe?"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, um of course haha." He was acting so strange... why? i continued on to practice & tried to not let it bother me.

After practice:

"Hey Vin, you ready to go?" i waited for his response which took like 2 minutes.

"What? Oh yeah of course, let's go!" & he was back in lala land again. When we got to my house we watched a movie... but the weird thing is that he stayed on the opposite side of the couch from me. He wouldn't even touch me, not even a kiss, hug, rub, or slight tap. Did I smell bad or something? After all the awkward stares and glances the movie finally ended.

"Babe, I gotta go. I'll text you later! bye!" & he was out even before i could say bye. This whole Vinny thing was making me so upset, I want my boyfriend back. I went to go take a shower & when i came out i looked at my couch & I saw vinnys jacket & favorite hat next to me. He lived a block away, i guess i should walk to his house & give it to him.

I knocked on his door patiently & his sister bianca came to the door. She was a really good friend of mine.

"Hey Michelle, if you're looking for vinny his upstairs." she said sweetly & a little worriedly.

"Yeah, thanks bee, he forgot his stuff at my house. Vinny has been acting a little strange lately."

"yeah I have no idea why..." she said under her breath sarcastically.

I walked up his steps to his room & what is saw was very shocking...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN:

recap: i walked up his steps to his room & what i saw was very shocking.

"Oh my god Vinny! What are you doing!"

"Michelle, oh my god its not what it looks like, well it is what it looks like but please let me explain!" What I saw was terrible & made me want to die. There Vinny was with the one & only Chachi freaking Gonzales, making out, tounge and everything. I couldn't believe it. So thats why he's been acting so strange. I hate Vincent Castronovo & i never want to see him again! Vinny walked towards me & tried to touch me but i slapoed him away. With tears in my eyes i said

"Don't touch me! I never want to see you ever again, do you hear me? I can't believe you would cheat on me... especially with her! I hate you! To think I actually loved you, but i guess what we had meant nothing to you! You broke my heart! Don't call, text, or even look at me. Fuck you, go make out with your hoe some more!" & i walked out of his room angrily. Before i could make it out the door bianca said..

"I'm really sorry michelle, you don't deserve my asshole of a brother!"

wiping my tears i said, "its okay bee, its not your fault." & i ran out of the house crying my eyes out.

When i got home, i ran into my room & slammed my door. My parents went out to dinner & i was home alone. I couldn't stop crying. He meant alot to me.

"Michelle? Are you okay!" Nick said from his window. mine was open as well as his so he heard me crying. Nick jumped in my house & ran to my bed & hugged me.

"Mish, listen to me. What hapenned, i hate seeing you cry!"

"h-hey n-nick. im fine, r-r-really." i said breathless from the tears.

"Michelle c'mon. I wasn't born yesterday. Please tell me whats wrong, you can trust me." & when i looked into his eyes i did see my best friend in there. I knew i could trust nick but i knew he would do sonething bad & beat up vinny or something. now don't get me wrong, vinny would deserve it but i didn't want to cause trouble with the boyz. But i guess i had to tell nick, he would find out sooner or later.

"It's v-vinny. I w-went to his house to give h-him something he left at m-my house. when i went to his r-room i caught him making out with chachi. They both have been cheating on us for god knows how l-long." I said sadly with tears coming out of my eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"What! No one hurts my best friend like that, and i mean no one. What an asshole. As for chachi, i could care less. I never really loved her anyways. i loved y-" i stared at nick curiously. was he going to say what i think he was going to say.

"What was that Nick..?"

"I-I-I love... yugioh... Ya know like the game & show. hahaha, what did you think i was gonna say silly!" I stared at Nick & smiled. I still loved him of course but it was too soon to start another relationship.

"Of course, i knew that haha."

"Michelle, you deserve someone that will treat you right & NOT cheat on you. You're an amazing girl & i miss you as a best friend. I mean, i still see you as my best friend.. but i know you see me differently. I just want things to go back to normal.. you know? I miss our late movie nights. Us being together every second of the day. Us always bothering your mom haha. but most importantly... i miss you. will you take me back as a best friend?"

"how could i say no to that! of course. & thanks, i really needed to talk to someone. i missed you.. nicholicious."

then we talked all night & he fell asleep on me. ;*


End file.
